1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope treatment tool that is used with an endoscope.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-100306, filed Apr. 6, 2007, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
An Endoscopic Mucosal Resection (EMR), which endoscopically resects a pathological lesion portion, has been conventionally used as a general medical treatment to a pathological lesion on an alimentary canal. Especially, an Endoscopic Submucosal Dissection (ESD) is a method to resect the pathological lesion portion by dissecting a submucosal layer after cutting out a mucous membrane around the pathological lesion portion which is known to be a reliable endoscopic medical treatment which is able to collectively resect the pathological lesion portion.
When the above-mentioned ESD is performed, the pathological lesion portion is distended by injecting a physiologic saline solution or the like into a normal mucous membrane around the pathological lesion portion using an injection needle, a boundary between the pathological lesion portion and the normal mucous membrane is resected by using a high-frequency cutting instrument such as a high-frequency knife, a snare, or the like (for example, see Patent Document 1). At this time, submucosal layer dissection is proceeded by lifting the pathological lesion portion to a high enough position to assure enough of the portion to be resected on the boundary between the pathological lesion portion and the normal mucous membrane or by lifting the mucous membrane by inserting a transparent cap installed at the distal end of the endoscope under the mucous membrane to have enough portion to be resected when the pathological lesion portion is a flat shape.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-261372